Elemental spirits
Introduction Elemental spirits, also known as spirits, wraiths or natures children are spiritual beings that inhabit every corner of the material worlds. Their powers, desires and form varies vastly according to their surroundings and most of them are to temporial and weak to influence the world around them. Origin Nature spirits are children of a web the Antediluvians conciousness that is woven across the material planes. This energy of represents life in its most basic of forms, even purer then souls, it reflects the power of a adapting and thinking being that is lead by its will. Nature spirits are closer to energy then real form and are formless, devoid of solid matter. A Spirit is a being of extreme change, a mirror that perfectly reflects and embodies its surroundings. It is spawned from the emotions and motives of the life on it, thinking life above all; the weather and temperature and the events that recently took place. As soon as the surroundings a spirit is bound to change, the spirit changes with them. What truly feeds a spirit however is order and stability. Should a area change to often in short time, it massivly weakens the spirits as they reform and fight themselfes. Large areas that undergo almost no changes however spawn strong spirits, able to express themselfes and change life, stone and water in order to further fit the heart of the land. Good examples of this are the Glassgardens in the glaciers of Kaith or the surging dunes of the Kune desert in Apophis. If the respective area is full of life, this does not only fruther strengthen the spirits but enhances their own personality and self awarness. ]] Without a real concept to embody, a spirit will still be nothing then a diety of change, never able to think or express themselfes in terms of material life. Powers Corrupted spirits Since spirits constantly adapt in order to reflect their enviroment as a spiritual diety, they often get "corrupted" by events of big power like the eruption of a big vulcano or a battle that caused millions of violent deaths. When this happens, the spirits are gifted with a firm concept, giving them a real conciousness and stronger powers. From that day on they can not change for they are corrupted by rapid change. As events can shape the spirits, powerful dieties, godkings or sorcerers can do the same. There is a vast amount of spells and rituals that allow a caster to enslave and change a spirit inorder to embody a conceot of choice. Elemental Demons ]] Elemental Demons are spirits corrupted by the presence of a sleeping titan. They are gifted with his powers and embody the chosen aspect of destruction incarnate. Most of these demons are creatures of wrath and madness, not thinking but simply destroying as they rage across the battlefield as streams of fire or tangles of darkness. Some of these spirits are more intelligent and deceitful. They are able to speak to the mortal world with their own mind and demands, often forming cults that worship them inorder to awake their masters. As long as their master sleeps, elemental demons are rarely active, usually sleeping aswell. Should the seals weakening them be broken however, should their titanic master start to awake or move in his prison of cold stone, the spirits start to awaken, breaking free and invading the caves or even the surface. Category:Lore